


you’re not going anywhere

by smallcrystals



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: (not between flashspruce don't worry), Angst, Flash is kinda going thru a lot okay, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Sort of happy ending, Timber Spruce is a Sweetheart, baby boys, is he in love with Timber? you decide, okay yes there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcrystals/pseuds/smallcrystals
Summary: Flash turned back, tired eyes meeting Timber’s firm ones. He had never seen Timber look so serious before, his eyes were always the softest thing in the world. Flash had seen Timber at his worst, crying for his sister, crying for him, and he had seen Timber at his best, eyes smaller from laughing, bright and energetic when something happened that got him excited. But he had never seen him like this.And of course he had a fucking first aid’s kit. He was Timber Spruce after all.“You’re not going anywhere.”
Relationships: Flash Sentry/Timber Spruce (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	you’re not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha angst :D
> 
> anyway, ik i don't have that big of an audience on here but enjoy !! ♡

“You really expect me to let you go home with _that?_ ”

“It’s fine, Timber, I’m okay,” Flash said, shoving his basketball jersey into his sports bag. There was barely any wind blowing through the open windows of the boy’s locker room but Flash still felt a harsh sting at his calf. It was probably still bleeding, but he’d deal with it when he showered at home – he was definitely _not_ showering here. Sweat stained the back of his t-shirt as he quickly packed everything up, obviously avoiding Timber as he tried to talk some sense into Flash.

“So you call wincing every time you walk _fine?_ ”

Flash ignored him. He zipped up his bag, slung it over his shoulder. He clenched his teeth when he made his way to the door, now hiding his flinches as he walked because Timber was way too fucking observant.

“Flash, don’t ignore me,” Timber said, reaching out for Flash’s arm but he just missed.

He was honestly just too pissed at everything, it wasn’t Timber’s fault, not by a _longshot._ Timber didn’t do anything wrong, he could never. He just couldn’t _look_ at Timber after that fight yesterday. Flash had never let his temper get the better of him. But it all, sort of, came crashing down and he simply lost it.

Flash couldn’t look at Timber after that, seeing absolute fear in the younger boy’s eyes when Flash tore himself away from the kid that drove him off the edge. He still remembers the blood stains on his knuckles, the mess inside his head freezing when he laid eyes on Timber.

Flash furrowed his brows at the memory, forcing the tears back in his eyes.

“Flash—”

“Timber, I’m fine! Just, go home, please, I’ll be okay.” Flash tried his best to not raise his voice, to not cry in front of him. He was the older one, he should control himself. He failed once, he wasn’t going to again.

When he began walking through Canterlot High School’s dimly lit hallways, he could only hear his own footsteps. He stopped, just in case, and heard nothing but the silence the school carried. He was a good few corridors away from the boy’s changing room, so he couldn’t hear whatever ruckus was going on in there.

Blood pooled down the wound in his calf and Flash couldn’t help but hiss. Amongst all the shitty things the world could possibly topple onto him this week, an opponent of their basketball team decided to charge at Flash who was near to scoring a basket, completely knocking him out of the court. He wasn’t sure what, but something stabbed into his calf, leaving scratches and deep cuts all over part of his shin. He could’ve sworn he spotted Rainbow completely _fuming_ at their opponent behind his teammates.

Normally he could brush this off with a pained laugh and hold Rainbow back from beating the living shit out of the opponent, however he was actually considering letting the beast in Dash out. From what Soarin told him, Flash _also_ looked like he wanted to beat the living shit out of his attacker. He had stolen a glance at Timber and Twilight sitting by the bleachers, looking horrified at the wound Flash gained from that, and he had winced. 

Flash wasn’t an angry person. His Dad told him he had a bit of a temper but ever since he was young, he had never taken it out on anyone. Always dealt with it on his own. There may have been times in the past where he let bits of frustration out but _never_ anger. He fucking despised himself for feeling like this, for what he let himself do yesterday, for not controlling himself like he always did.

He reached CHS’ entrance and pushed open the door, biting back his regret when the cool breeze hit his half bare self, bare arms and bare legs from knees down. He squeezed his eyes, sighing through his nose, and adjusted his bag on his shoulder, walking down the steps with pain mocking his steps.

A hand grasped his wrist. Flash loved _and_ hated how he knew who it was just by the texture of the boy’s hand – rough and worn, strong and still so fucking warm. He didn’t have it in him to snatch his hand back.

Flash turned back, tired eyes meeting Timber’s firm ones. He had never seen Timber look so serious before, his eyes were always the softest thing in the world. Flash had seen Timber at his worst, crying for his sister, crying for _him,_ and he had seen Timber at his best, eyes smaller from laughing, bright and energetic when something happened that got him excited. But he had never seen him like this.

And of course he had a fucking first aid’s kit. He was Timber Spruce after all.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“Timber—”

“I said,” – Timber tugged Flash’s wrist, pulling the boy closer to him – “you’re not going anywhere. Sit.” He gestured at the steps behind them with his eyes.

“But—”

“ _Sit._ ”

Flash did as he was told, yanking his leg up because he knew that was what Timber was here for. He sighed out loud, hands in his lap and bag slipping off his shoulder. Timber sat with him too, clicking open the first aid kit and tore open a wipe.

“It’s—”

“Flash,” Timber said in a soft voice suddenly. Flash wouldn’t be surprised if he got a whiplash from the sudden shift in tone. “You always take care of me. Let me take care of you for once.” Despite his words, his eyes changed. From firm to pleading. And there was a second Timber’s eyes also turned glossy but the boy blinked the evidence away too quickly.

Flash bit his lip, glancing down at the wipe in the boy’s hand, and then back up at Timber.

“Okay.”


End file.
